


As If By Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set in Sept 2014 - Aaron is forced to go to an agricultural convention. Little does he realise that what he thought would the most boring week of his life is going to become interesting when he meets a mysterious man who is trying to forget his past.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron sighed as he sat alone at the bar nursing his bottle of beer. Looking around he couldn’t feel more out of place if he tried. He was surrounded by men and women, suited and booted in clothes that would most likely cost more than his monthly salary.

 

‘A golden opportunity’ was what Cain and Debbie had called it when he was cornered in the pub a few days before.

 

He had presented his argument before being shot down in flames and told that he was the only one who could go. His new found confidence from being in France for the past two years had really counted against him. Cain thought it would be a perfect way of securing business in his bold expansion plans at the garage. It was a suggestion made by Moira that got her husband thinking about expanding into the agricultural market and the upkeep of machinery.

 

Now here Aaron was stuck in a posh spa hotel in the middle of the Northumberland wilderness, more than 30 miles from the nearest town worth talking about. If this had been a weekend event, it would’ve been more bearable but the event ran from Sunday to Friday lunchtime.

 

This was going to be pure torture; he felt trapped knowing he couldn’t leave, considering the cost of the event. Cain had made sure he knew the cost was into the thousands; he was pinning so much on it. Aaron felt the pressure on him to come home with the goods, or least the names of some contacts.

 

He wished he was back in the Woolpack, even with the absence of his best friend Adam who was in prison for the next four months. He’d missed out on so much of village life since his forced exile to France. Ed and he had parted on very bad terms and he’d not heard from him in months. He didn’t miss Ed much but he wished he’d been with him on this occasion. Aaron had always been a social pariah and Ed had always been the one who rescued him from awkward social situations.

 

He was deep in this own thoughts when he heard a voice coming from right hand side. “Do you want another one?” A well-spoken man announced.

 

Aaron looked up to see a blond haired man, dressed in a maroon suit standing next to him. His first impression - he was hot.

 

“No mate, it’s okay. I think I’m going to call it a night.”

 

“A fish out of water.” The man replied.

 

Aaron looked at him puzzled. “What mate!”

 

“I mean you look like a fish out of water. I take it you don’t attend events like this very often.”

 

Aaron felt himself go into defensive mood. “What’s it to you anyway?”

 

“I was just asking.” The man held his hands up in a mock surrender gesture. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

Aaron paused for second, realising he needed to reel in his annoyance at the disturbance. “Look, I’m just tired and you’re right this is my first time.”

 

“So do you want that beer? I’m a bit fed up of the business chat and it’d be nice to have a change of subject for a while.”

 

Aaron managed a smile and nodded. “Ok, why not?”

 

The man called the bartender over and ordered two bottles of beer.

 

“So what are you doing here?” The man asked as they sat taking sips from their bottles.

 

“I’m here under duress. My boss thought it would be a good idea to send me here.”

 

“So what line of work are you in?” The man asked.

 

“I work as a mechanic in a garage and my boss thought we could drum up some business in the agricultural market. How about you?”

 

“I work for an agricultural company in West Yorkshire. We sell farm equipment.” “So you’re a salesman?” Aaron smirked.

 

A smile appeared on the blond man’s face, making him look even more beautiful if that was even possible. Aaron suddenly reined himself in realising his thoughts were getting carried away. “Yeah I’m basically a salesman but a bloody good one.” He announced, betraying a yorkshire accent.

 

“So you’re from Yorkshire?” Aaron asked. “Your accent just slipped.” “Yeah I am but I like to forget about where I came from.” “Sounds bad.” Aaron decided not to press him further.

 

They chatted a bit more about the week ahead and the rundown of the itinerary confirmed Aaron’s worst fears. This was going to be one hell of a boring week.

 

Aaron took his last mouthful of beer before standing up. “Look if you don’t mind I’m going to hit the sack. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow and can buy you a beer.” Aaron felt himself go red and hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

 

The man stood up and put his hand out. “I didn’t ask your name.”

 

“It’s Aaron Livesy.” He shook The man’s hand. “How about you?”

 

The man pulled out a business card. “I’m Robert White. Here’s my card.”

 

“I would give you a business card but I don’t have any. I didn’t come prepared, did I?” Aaron smiled.

 

“You can never be too prepared, Aaron.” The man smiled back.

 

 

 

Robert headed down to breakfast the following morning and scanned the breakfast room. A familiar face caught his eye – Aaron. He was tucked away in the far corner at a table by himself. He was tapping away on his phone.

 

“Do you mind if I join you?”

 

Aaron looked up and noticed a smiling Robert standing over his table. “Be my guest.” Was his reply.

 

“Your phone must be interesting!” He commented realising immediately he’d hit a nerve.

 

“What?” Aaron snapped.

 

“I’m sorry. I was just being a smart alec, one of my failings I’m afraid.”

 

“It’s ok. I guess I’m just not comfortable in such a posh hotel. I like a more laid back place, it’s like you can’t relax here for fear of people watching you.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean. It took me a while to get used to the finer things in life.” Robert replied.

 

“But I guess you’re used to it now. You clearly know how to handle yourself in a situation like this, I don’t.”

 

“It just comes with experience. You work your way up a large company like I did in White Enterprises and you pick up stuff along the way.”

 

The name clicked. “So you own the company?”

 

“No, it’s owned by a man called Lawrence White… my future father in law.” He explained.

 

“So you got your feet under the table and got his daughter as part of the deal… sound.” Aaron smirked.

 

His comment sparked an unexpected response in the other man. “No, I got where I was through sheer hard work. The company wouldn’t be as successful as it is now if it wasn’t for me.”

 

Aaron sat back. “Sorry, I obviously hit a nerve.”

 

Robert relaxed and smiled. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have ranted. It’s just Lawrence can be hard to please. I want his respect but he doesn’t give it out very easily. It’s all about dancing to his little tune. He constantly tries to split Chrissie and me up.”

 

“So Chrissie is your girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah, well my fiancée actually. We were supposed to be getting married in Mexico this summer but Lawrence managed to have it called off by faking a heart attack.

 

“That’s bad. Sounds like a pillock.” Aaron replied. “Chrissie must be really worth the bother then, to put up with all that.”

 

“Yeah she’s great.”

 

“What’s on the cards today? I’m afraid I switched off yesterday when you went through the list.”

 

Robert made a face and then smiled. “You mean you find me boring.” If Aaron didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn that there was a hint of flirting in his comment but knew he had to be imagining it.

 

He decided to delve a little deeper. “No, you seem anything but boring especially when compared to the suits sitting over there.”

 

“But aren’t I one of those suits?” There it was again – a hint of something in Robert’s eyes.

 

“Yeah but I sense there’s something else under that suit.” Aaron couldn’t help but flirt a little.

 

“Well apart from the obvious.” He went red. “To be honest, I don’t even think Chrissie knows the real me.”

 

“Oh…” Aaron was surprised at the response.

 

“Anyway going back to the day ahead. We’re going to an agricultural factory near Hexham and then onto some restaurant with a Michelin star.”

 

“A Michelin Star? What’s that? I thought they made car tyres.”

 

“No, not that Michelin!” Robert laughed. “It’s just an excuse to charge ridiculous prices for a meal, or should I say…. a mouthful or two of food. Give me good pub grub anytime and I’ll be happy.”

 

Without thinking, Aaron spoke. “You sound like a man after my own heart.”

 

“So I’m after your heart now.” Robert asked openly.

 

“No, of course not!” Aaron blushed a deep red colour.

 

“I’m kidding, Aaron.”

 

“I knew you were.” He replied.

 

Before they knew it they were all on a coach heading for lunch after the mind -numbingly boring visit to the agricultural factory. Aaron looked across at Robert who was sat in the seat opposite him. “You look so excited about this upcoming lunch.” Robert smirked.

 

“My face gives away my enthusiasm, does it? I would love to sack off the lunch and go to that pub over there but someone will notice.” He pointed to the pub at the other side of the carpark.

 

“Aaron, we’re not at school. This event has cost a lot of money and if you want to go to that pub for lunch, why don’t we?”

 

“You’re kidding. You would pass up a posh lunch for burger and chips.”

 

“Well no… I might consider a pie and chips or even a steak. Look my treat.”

 

Aaron headed over the bar while Robert found them a quiet booth right in the corner.

 

He arrived back with two pints. “This is much more like it.” He smiled at Robert.

 

Robert looked at the man opposite wondering why he was up to his old tricks when he promised he would never cheat on Chrissie and here he was considering it. There was no guarantee that

 

Aaron was even interested in men but he needed to find out. The attraction to Aaron had been instant when he saw him sitting at the bar the previous night but would it be mutual?

 

“Chrissie hates places like this. She is a bit of snob if I’m honest.” Robert announced. “So enough about me. Do you have a girlfriend?” He noticed the sudden expression change on Aaron’s face.

 

“No there’s no one special. I’m happy being single. I mean I’m not a monk by any stretch of the imagination but I’m only 22 so plenty of time to have fun before settling down.”

 

“Well I’m 28 and feel like it’s time to settle down although I do miss the fun part.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Chrissie will have you tied down with babies soon enough.” Aaron joked.

 

“She doesn’t want anymore. She’s got a 14-year-old and he’s enough to keep her busy.”

 

“Handful, is he?”

 

“You could say that. I don’t get much say in the way he’s brought up to be honest. Chrissie has told me on more than one occasion that he’s none of my business. That’s not such a bad thing, as he is a strange lad.”

 

“Doesn’t sound too much like the ideal family life!”

 

Robert sat back and pondered those words. “Yeah I suppose it’s not but the money and nice house more than make up for it. I would stay single as long as you can. It can be quite restrictive being tied down.”

 

“I’ll try to remember that.” He replied.

 

They were soon onto their third pint, having eaten their lunch.

 

“There’s some nice woman on this trip but most of them are married.” Robert commented trying to get a reaction out of Aaron. “Any take your fancy?”

 

“No… they’re not really my type. Wrong gender if you know what I mean.” The alcohol was lowering his barriers.

 

“You’re gay.” Robert asked seizing his chance. “You don’t seem gay.”

 

Aaron laughed. “What did you expect? Me dancing on the table with my top off or something.”

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t get the gay vibe from you.”

 

“Your gaydar must be bust.” Aaron giggled, making fun of it.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Robert started to nervously shift about in his chair. He took a deep breath and took the plunge. “I’m surprised you’re still single to be honest. It’s refreshing to meet a gay guy who is so open and matter of fact about his sexuality.”

 

Aaron gave him a puzzled glance. “Are you flirting with me?” he asked jokingly.

 

“What would you say if I was?”

 

“I wouldn’t complain but I know you’re not into guys so I would laugh it off as a joke.”

 

“What if it wasn’t a joke?” Robert didn’t break eye contact.

 

Aaron realised what he was implying. He felt his heart start to pound with excitement. “Well I would take you back to the hotel right now and….”

 

“Sorry to interrupt!” A loud voice boomed from a man approaching them. It was the tour guide. “We are heading back to the hotel now.”

 

 

 

The hour trip back to the hotel was almost unbearable; looks were given, small touches were exchanged.

 

Aaron was willing the bus to hurry up, worried that the increasing time would give Robert the opportunity to change his mind about pursing an affair. Was it even an affair or a one-off thing? At the moment, he didn’t care, he just wanted to focus on what was going to happen as soon as they made it back to the hotel.

 

No words were spoken as they hastily got into the lift and headed up to Robert’s room. As soon as the hotel room door was shut, passion and kisses took over as clothes were ripped off in a frenzied manner before they both fell into bed.

 

It was dark by the time Aaron woke up, disorientated somewhat by the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked at his watch, it was just past eight. He noticed an arm draped over him. He turned over to see a peacefully sleeping Robert lying next to him. He just stared at him… until the silence was shattered by a loud and annoying ringtone.

 

He noticed Robert’s eyes shoot open as he picked up his phone and noticed it was Chrissie calling.

 

“Hi…” Robert said groggily.

 

“Were you asleep?” Aaron could hear a female voice demanding to know.

 

“Yeah I must’ve dozed off, too much wine I guess.”

 

Aaron could hear Chrissie telling him something about Lachlan and some trouble he was having at school. He noticed how Robert was trying his best to sound interested in what he was being told but he was clearly half asleep. “Yeah I miss you too. Love you!”

 

That was Aaron’s cue to get up and leave, as he always did after his one night stands. He had a ‘just get up and leave’ policy. He grabbed his t-shirt and trousers, only to be surprised when he felt arms snaking around this waist.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Robert asked as he pulled him in to a tight embrace.

 

“I’m heading back to my room for some sleep.” Aaron replied.

 

“If I asked you to stay for the night, would you?” Robert’s eyes were looking hopeful.

 

“But this was just a one-off surely? I normally don’t stick around”

 

“Well I was hoping that since we’re here for the rest of the week and we could make it more interesting by having some fun.” Robert started to kiss him on the back of the neck.

 

His resolve was weakening by the second as he turned around and planted his lips on Robert’s. He then broke it off. “Yeah I’ll stay but I’m starving so we either head down to the bar or order room service.

 

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on the bed, eating burger and chips.

 

“I never expected this.” Aaron broke the awkward silence about the elephant in the room.

 

“What to be eating burger and chips?” Robert joked.

 

“You know what I mean. I never thought you’d be into men. And don’t try to tell me you’ve never done that before. I can tell you have.” Aaron replied as he took a swig on a bottle of beer.

 

“So I take it you were impressed.” He said trying to dodge the sexuality question.

 

Aaron smiled, looking at him in disbelief. “You really want me to rate your performance and boost your ego. So I assume you’re bisexual.”

 

“No, I’m straight but there’s nothing wrong with trying something different off the menu occasionally if you know what I mean.” Robert smiled.

 

Aaron smirked at his analogy, deciding not to push the matter further.

 

“But for the record, there have been a few other men but they were just one night stands and were before it got serious with Chrissie.”

 

“Ok. I should be honoured then and for the record, you were pretty good.”

 

Robert laughed at his last comment. “I’ll have to call Chrissie in a bit. She gets annoyed if I don’t call to say goodnight.” He sounded almost resentful of the fact.

 

“No bother. Well, I’ll pop along to my room and have a quick shower.” “Ok.” Robert leant over and kissed him.

 

The following morning, Robert woke to find himself entangled with Aaron. He decided to leave him to sleep for a while.

 

He headed into the shower and groaned when he realised that there would be a business seminar entitled ‘Increasing Profit Margins in the Tractor Industry’ to sit through for the next three hours. He yawned just thinking about it and the option to ask Aaron to spend the day in bed was looking more tempting by the second.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Aaron appearing in the bathroom. “I’m just heading back to my room to get washed and changed. I’ll meet you downstairs for this seminar thingy.”

 

Robert peeped his head around the shower screen. “Let me save you some time.” He caught Aaron off guard and dragged him into the shower cubicle.

 

They finally made it down to the conference room at 10am, just in time for the presentation to begin. Aaron felt his eyes glazing over as the monotone voice of the presenter droned on in the distance. He’d given up listening after the first thirty seconds as his mind wandered to the events of the past 24 hours. He turned around to Robert who was fast asleep, his head falling to one side. He nudged him, causing him to immediately spring to life.

 

“How long is this going on for?” Robert moaned. “I’m starving and there’s other things I’d much rather be doing.”

 

“I think we’re having a break in ten minutes. Do you fancy grabbing some breakfast?” Aaron asked boldly. He wasn’t normally this forward with men but something about Robert made him drop his emotional barriers.

 

“Even better! Let’s play hooky the rest of the day and head out for a drive. We could grab some lunch.” Robert’s face lit up with enthusiasm.

 

Thirty minutes later, they were tearing up the country roads in his Audi R8. “Nice car, one of the perks of your job eh?”

 

Robert looked over at him and smiled. “Yeah something like that.”

 

They found a secluded country pub and headed in for some food. Aaron looked at the menu. “I’m having the mixed grill. I’ve never been so hungry.”

 

“Me too. I think I’ll join you.”

 

They were tucking into their meals and chatting about life in general when Aaron realised something. “Robert, why do you have White as a surname when you’re not married yet?”

 

Robert looked unsettled by the question.

 

“You don’t have to answer. I only just realised.” Aaron smiled, offering reassurance.

 

“No, it’s fine. I left home almost nine years after an unhappy childhood and events I’d rather forget. I’ll never go back. The White’s gave me my job, a home and the family I’ve always craved, it’s like a readymade family unit. I mean Lawrence can be very hard work and Lachlan is just plain weird most of the time, but it’s the closest I’ve ever come to my own family.”

 

“Your childhood sounds worse than mine.” Aaron laughed only half joking. “My mum didn’t want me so she left me with my dad. Then my dad didn’t want me so dumped me back on my mum. She preferred her boyfriends to me.”

 

Robert noticed the sadness in his eyes and tried to lighten the situation. “We could have a contest about who has had the saddest childhood.” Within seconds, the sadness had gone and the hearty laughter had taken over between the two of them.

 

“You have a lovely laugh.” Robert said without realising, making Aaron blush, before changing the subject. “So I was wondering if you want me to introduce you to some people here and then that way we can spending more time having fun.”

 

Aaron smiled and nodded. “That’d be great.” He was still bright red, unsure how to take the compliment from the man sitting opposite.

 

Robert looked over at Aaron as he headed to the bar to get more drinks. He was going to enjoy the rest of this week, having as much commitment-free fun as possible. As soon as they said their goodbyes at the end of the week, that would be it… fun while it lasted.

 

Why then did Robert feel such a tinge of sadness when he thought of never seeing Aaron ever again…

 

 

 

The following morning, they lay in bed. “What’s happening today in the world of tractors?” Aaron asked sarcastically.

 

“Actually I don’t care. We’re going for a full day of off roading and go-karting. I’ve booked us the top package. That’s if you want to go.”

 

Aaron beamed, not used to being spoilt. “Are you kidding me? A day of death by powerpoint about tractors vs burning some serious rubber. It’s such a hard decision to make but I think I’ll take the second option.”

 

By lunchtime, they’d paid for their fun. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk again. I must have bruises everywhere.” Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron who was taken back by the first ever public display of affection.

 

“But it was so much fun. I hope you’re ready your thrashing this afternoon on the go-karts.“ Aaron bragged.

 

“We’ll see.” Robert smiled back. “But bring it on.”

 

They headed for some lunch. “Thank you so much for today.” Aaron reached over for his hand.

 

“It means a lot.”

 

“Yeah it does.” Robert replied. “Aaron, tell me to mind my own business but how did you get those scars?”

 

Aaron covered immediately. “I was attacked by someone with a knife when I was a teenager.” He lied.

 

“Oh… “ Robert replied with a concerned tone. “Did they get him?” “Yeah, it’s all sorted now.” He smiled back.

 

“So how long is it since you’ve seen your family?” Aaron made conversation as they started on their lunch.

 

“It’s almost nine years. I’ve never been back or in contact with them. I miss my sister but my brother is another story. It’s made even worse by the fact he’s adopted and I’m the one who encouraged my parents to take him in. Biggest mistake ever. Do you ever wish you could go back and change something in your life?”

 

“Yeah, like you wouldn’t believe but we can’t… can we? We have to live with the things we’ve done and the decisions we’ve made.” Aaron replied cryptically.

 

“Have you made some bad decisions?”

 

“Yeah but none I want to talk about. I’d rather forget it.”

 

“My motto is always to look forward, not back. Why dwell on something you can’t change. My life is perfect and I wouldn’t change it for the world. I have everything I’ve ever wanted. What do you want in life?”

 

“Just to be happy.” Aaron commented. Robert could see the sadness in his eyes as he said those words.

 

“And what would make you happy, Aaron?”

 

“I don’t know really. I would love to get to a point where I look forward to the future. I never think about the future now.”

 

“God, I can’t imagine that. There must have been some happy times in your life.”

 

“Not really. Just when things are looking up, they are snatched away from me. At the minute, I’m just trying to settle back home.”

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“I only recently came back from Paris. I lived there with my boyfriend, Ed.”

 

“So I guess it didn’t work out.” Robert suggested.

 

“No, we were too different. I mean he’s a lovely bloke but the spark was never there. I only moved there to protect my friend.”

 

Robert was interested in hearing more. “What were you protecting him from?”

 

“From the police. He tried to kill someone by setting fire to the garage. I knew he couldn’t cope in prison so I went on the run. I only went back to save him from making another major mistake. He’s now in prison and I’m on a suspended sentence for fleeing the country.”

 

“You’re an amazing friend, Aaron. Not many people would do that for someone.” “I just think friends should look out for one another.”

 

“My sister is like that. She’d do anything for you even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness. I feel sorry for Vic, she was always stuck in between me and Andy.”

 

Aaron almost choked on his lunch, but contained his surprise. This was all sounding too coincidental. There had always been something familiar about Robert, something he couldn’t put his finger on, something that drew Aaron to him. He needed to know if the man opposite was the infamous Robert Sugden.

 

“Sounds hard for her but I’m sure she wanted to do what was best for you both. It’s a shame you can’t just see her. Could you not go back and avoid Andy?”

 

“It’s a small village with only one street so you can’t avoid people.”

 

“Oh… that would make it difficult.” Aaron was trying to stay calm. He didn’t know what to do. Should he tell Robert he knew and risk losing him? Not that he was his to lose but he wasn’t ready to let go of him just yet.

 

“Look I’ve been thinking about this and basically what we’re having is a bit of fun with no emotions involved, so why don’t we make a point of not discussing our personal lives. Let’s just enjoy the last three days without adding any unnecessary baggage.”

 

“So you mean no more questions about each other’s lives.” Robert checked.

 

“No we can talk in general about our pasts without specific details being given. I just feel as though we’re getting carried away and maybe getting too attached.”

 

Robert seemed unsure but knew he had to agree. “Ok I’ll try my best but I can’t promise that I won’t ask questions.”

 

Aaron smiled back. “It’s ok… I just won’t answer them.” “Fair enough!”

 

The rest of the day was a blast as Robert repeatedly beat Aaron at go-karting. His excuse being the fact he’d owned a lot of different sports cars over the past few years. They finally made it back to the hotel in time for dinner.

 

“Thanks for today, Robert. It was fun. How about I treat you to a day out tomorrow?”

 

“You’re on. I think we’ll have to make an effort to mingle on Friday so we can get you some new contacts.”

 

“Ok deal. I’ll pop to my room later to book something up.”

 

“I told Chrissie that I’d call her about 8pm so why don’t we meet up in the bar about 9 and then we can head up to my room after a few drinks.” Robert suggested.

 

Once back in his room, Aaron did a search on Facebook for Robert’s account and found it. He was looking for clues to confirm his suspicions about him. The photos were mainly of Chrissie and him in various exotic locations as well as the odd one of Lachlan and Lawrence thrown in for good measure.

 

He noticed how happy Robert looked with Chrissie, leaving him with inexplicable feelings of jealousy. He knew that this was just a fling but he couldn’t help but feel he’d let himself down by becoming too emotionally attached. He craved time with Robert, whether that was in the privacy of his room or even just eating dinner and having a beer.

 

As he clicked through the photos he did notice one of a very familiar face. It was Vic, taken years ago. She looked about 12 and she was clinging around a smiling Robert’s neck. He knew now that he had no choice but to distance himself. This was becoming too complicated and risky to continue. He decided to protect himself, he’d gone through too much in his short life to allow himself to be hurt again.

 

He grabbed his bag and started to pack as quickly as he could. He headed down to reception and left a note for Robert.

 

 

_Robert, I’ve got a family emergency so I need to bail early. Thanks for this week. It meant a lot. Good luck with everything. A x_

 

 

Robert was becoming impatient with Chrissie and her droning on about her day at the hair salon. He wanted to head down for a drink with Aaron. They didn’t have much time left and he didn’t want to waste it.

 

It was 9.15pm by the time he finally made it down to the bar. There was no sign of Aaron and he’d left his phone in his room to avoid Chrissie so he walked over to reception to call his room.

 

“Mr White, there is a message from a Mr Livesy. He said to give it to you.” The man explained as

 

he handed him the piece of paper.

 

He opened it. read the words and felt his heart break…

 

 

 

Robert swilled his whiskey around before taking another sip of it. It was an expensive malt whiskey but it was more the effect he desired rather the taste.

 

Around him, there was hustle and bustle, more than would usually be expected in the White household on a Friday night.

 

“Now, Robert. Are you sure you don’t mind holding the fort? Aunt Tilda is hard work to be honest so you’re not missing much.”

 

Robert looked up at her. “No, you go and have good time. I’ll man the phones.” He joked, looking forward to the peace and quiet. Lawrence and Chrissie were heading off to see the matriarch of the White Clan until Sunday night and Lachlan was away at Rebecca’s house after his latest stalking escapades.

 

They were finally ready and with a kiss from Chrissie, they left for their two days in London.

 

Robert poured himself more drink and sat down staring at a number he had selected on his phone. Should he call him? Would he come? Why had he left so abruptly? His finger hovered over the text button.

 

Meanwhile at the Woolpack, Aaron was sat at the bar having his first pint of the night. Chas and Charity had gone for a night in Hotten so Vic had reluctantly agreed to hold the fort.

 

“So is Cain talking to you yet?” Vic asked.

 

“No, not really. He’s really pissed about me coming back early from the business thing. He’ll just have to get over it. I couldn’t help it f I was ill.”

 

She smiled. “You don’t have to keep me company. I don’t need babysitting for the next three months until Adam gets out of prison.”

 

“I’ve nothing else better to do.”

 

“You haven’t been out on the pull for weeks.” She noted.

 

“Not really in the mood to be honest.”

 

“Your hung up on someone aren’t you? I’ve noticed how distant you’ve been since you returned from the hotel. Who is he?”

 

Aaron clamped up. “No one!”

 

“So there was someone special.” She continued to push.

 

“No-one worth talking about.” He muttered as he got off his stool to head through to the toilet.

 

Vic noticed Aaron’s phone light up. She couldn’t help but notice it was a text message with kisses at the end. Despite knowing better, she picked it up and read the message.

 

Hi, I miss you! Can we talk? Home alone this weekend. Text yes and I’ll send you the address - Rob xxx

 

Aaron arrived back at the bar and noticed her smiling.

 

“What’s up with you?” he asked.

 

“You’ve just got a text. I didn’t mean to read it but it seems your mystery man is missing you.”

 

He glared at her as he picked up his mobile and read the message. She could sense his confusion on reading it.

 

“So are you going to see this Rob? It sounds like he likes you.”

 

“I don’t know, Vic. It’s complicated.” He replied, glad he had someone to talk to, although he realised how odd it was talking to her about her own brother.

 

“The fact he’s telling you he’s home alone means he’s either living with his parents or a boyfriend.” Vic played detective.

 

“Actually it’s even more complicated.”

 

“A wife?”

 

“No, just a fiancée and future father in law.” He replied.

 

“That does sound complicated. Is that why you left the hotel early?”

 

He paused for a few minutes. “Yeah it is. I didn’t know how to deal with it.”

 

“Was it more than a fling?” Vic asked curiously.

 

“Maybe not for him but it was for me. I fell for him, Vic… but he’ll never admit he’s gay and he’ll never leave the cushy number he has going on at home.”

 

“Surely he’s bisexual if he’s got a fiancée.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

Aaron took a deep breath. “Anyway I’ve decided to give it a miss. I don’t want to be hurt again, not after Jackson and Ed. I don’t think I’m cut out for another serious relationship. I just get sucked in and come out badly. “

 

Cain entered the pub, noticing his nephew sitting at the bar. “Aaron, can I have a quick word?” He signalled for Aaron to join him at the corner table.

 

“I’ll just be a minute.”

 

Yet again, Vic made a rash decision, picking up his phone and texting Yes back.

 

Minutes later a text came back with an address in Ilkley. Aaron heard the notification beep and stared across at Vic. He shook his head in disbelief when he noticed her looking at his phone again. He got up and grabbed it off her.

 

“What have you done, Vic?” he asked annoyed.

 

“I just got Rob’s address for you. I couldn’t stand the thought of him being home alone when he could be cuddled up with a grumpy mechanic like you.”

 

Aaron felt his stomach jump at the thought of meeting up with him again and realised how ironic it

 

was that Vic was pushing him into an affair with her brother. If only she knew!

 

“It’s only 30 minutes’ drive so I’ll go out of curiosity. I’d better get changed.” He left the bar with a spring in his step.

 

Diane had arrived to help out behind the bar.

 

Aaron appeared twenty minutes later to find the familiar sound of Val’s laughter filling the pub. “They’re minted. You know when someone just smells of money.”

 

“What are they doing in Emmerdale?” Diane asked as Aaron had a little chat to Vic.

 

“They just said they were looking around the area. If you want my opinion, they’re checking out Home Farm. The father is very distinguished looking. I’ll introduce you later. They said they were popping along for a few drinks.” Val bragged.

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes in disinterest. “She’s had a few.” He smiled. “Look Vic, I’ll probably be back but just in case, could you tell mum that I’ve headed into town. Don’t say anything about Rob.”

 

“I won’t. Enjoy.” She smiled. “I’ve got a feeling about this one.”

 

Robert was pacing up and down the hallway, waiting for Aaron to arrive unless he decided not to. He’d been shocked when he got a yes reply. He quickly took down all of the obvious pictures of Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan so Aaron didn’t feel uncomfortable.

 

Suddenly lights appeared as a car pulled up outside and moments later, he noticed a dark figure coming up the driveway.

 

He opened the door to see a very nervous looking Aaron standing in front of him. “Hi!” “Hi, come in.”

 

Aaron walked into the large hallway of the three storey terraced house admiring the grandness of it all. “This is very nice.” He commented as he was directed through to the kitchen.

 

“Yes it is but it’s only rented. Chrissie and Lawrence have been looking to buy for over a year now but nothing seems to match up to their standards.” Robert smiled, thrilled with his arrival.

 

He handed him a bottle of beer before pointing for Aaron to take a seat in the lounge.

 

“So what was with the text?” Aaron asked straight out.

 

Robert stuttered unsure of what to say. “I just missed you and I wanted to know you’re ok after your disappearing act from the hotel.”

 

“Yeah I had to leave.”

 

“Do you mind if I ask why? Was there really a family emergency?”

 

“No, there wasn’t. I just panicked and had to leave.”

 

“Panicked? Did I do something to hurt you?”

 

“No quite the opposite really.” Aaron announced coyly.

 

“I don’t get it.” Robert was confused.

 

“I’ll spell it out for you, shall I? I didn’t want to fall any deeper for you.”

 

Robert couldn’t believe what he was hearing and in the past, the alarms would’ve been going off in his head to jump ship but Aaron’s admission made him feel something completely unexpected… happy.

 

Question was – where would they go from here?


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron could see the shock registering on his face about his admission. “Oh… I didn’t expect that.” He commented.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said.”

 

“No, I’m glad you did. I just didn’t expect you to feel anything for me. I don’t really know what to say.” Robert was speechless.

 

“Look, have you got any beer and I’m starving… maybe I could get us a pizza delivered.”

 

Robert nodded and passed Aaron a beer out of the fridge along with a menu. “I think this is the best one around here.”

 

“You pick!” Aaron suggested not knowing how to deal with being in Robert’s home. “I don’t know what you like.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they were still undecided as to their menu choices, no one wanting to order something that the other one didn’t like. It showed just how much they still needed to find out about each other.

 

Robert looked over at Aaron who looked nervous as he peeled the label off the beer bottle. He noticed how often he was looking around the room and shuffling in the seat.

 

“Aaron, you’re uncomfortable here, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah I am. It’s like I’m invading someone’s space. While we were at the hotel, it was just us. Here it’s brings home the fact we’re having an affair. And believe it or not, affairs aren’t my style.” He replied as openly as he could.

 

“I’ve never cheated on Chrissie before but with you, it’s like I can’t help myself and before you ask it’s not just the obvious. There’s something else going on here – a deeper emotional connection. I’ve never opened up as much as I have with you.”

 

“Look, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we book into a hotel, have something to eat, some drinks and then book a room for the night. Then we can decide in the morning where we go from there. It’s my treat.”

 

Robert smiled and nodded. “Great idea.”

 

They were soon headed into Leeds where they found a nice but reasonably priced hotel. Aaron booked them a room and they headed up. As soon as the door closed, Robert felt himself being pinned against it, making up for lost time. Robert then took control, marching him back to the bed, never breaking their kiss.

 

It was almost 9pm by the time they ended up in the restaurant for some food. “So how’s life back in the land of reality.” Robert said making conversation.

 

“It’s fine. My uncle’s not happy that I came home with no contacts.”

 

“Look why don’t you come over in a few weeks and I’ll introduce you to some people I know who may be interested in using your mechanical skills.”

 

“Wil Chrissie not find out?”

 

“Why would she? I’ll just tell her that I met you at the conference and that I’m introducing you to some people.”

 

Aaron nodded happily at the thought of being able to spend more time with him.

 

“So what made you come tonight?” Robert asked.

 

“My friend said I should come and she gives really good advice.” Aaron smiled as he explained.

 

“Did you tell her I was getting married?” He smirked.

 

“Yes actually and she said I should still come, so who was I to say no? Anyway I missed you.”

 

“She sounds like she knows what’s best for you.”

 

Aaron laughed to himself realising how ironic Robert’s comment was.

 

“Ilkley seems like a nice place to live. Where are you looking to move to?”

 

“I don’t know; they don’t really include me in those decisions. Whatever is best for Lachlan and the business are the two main requirements and a knock down price would be a bonus.”

 

“So you have no say in where you move to?”

 

“No, but I’m not bothered. We’re not exactly slumming it and I’m sure it’ll be somewhere nice. Chrissie normally has good taste.”

 

“I would agree with that.” He smiled at Robert making it clear what he meant.

 

“Whilst we’re talking about personal things, tell me a bit more about yourself. I know we agreed to be secretive while we were at the hotel but if we’re going to continue this, tell me a bit more about yourself.” Robert asked.

 

“There’s nothing worth telling. I live with my mum and I work as a mechanic at my uncle’s garage. As you know I’ve just come back from Paris after breaking up with my boyfriend.”

 

“So where is this garage?”

 

Aaron hesitated. “Just the other side of Leeds.”

 

“Oh right! So not too far away.” Robert commented as he felt a hand running up his thigh.

 

“I was thinking about heading upstairs.” He suggested determined that Robert wasn’t going to delve any deeper.

 

Robert put his hand up to order the bill, paid it and they quickly took the lift up to their room.

 

 

 

 

Whilst sitting over breakfast the next morning, Robert was full of plans. “How about we stay another night or we could head further south. I’ve always wanted to go to Alton Towers. We could book in somewhere nearby.”

 

Aaron’s face lit up. “That would be great. I’ll drive. It’s only a few hours down the road.”

 

The day at the theme park was amazing; they went on every ride, the adrenaline driving them onto the next one. After five hours, they headed back to the hotel nearby to chill out.

 

As they sat having dinner, Aaron looked over at Robert and noticed him staring at him intently.

 

“Have I got something on my face?” He asked curiously.

 

“No, you’re perfect. I’m just thinking that I’ve never had this much fun ever and I just wish we could stay like this a while longer.”

 

Aaron didn’t know why he said it but he meant every word. “It could stay like this…. Leave Chrissie.”

 

Robert didn’t know what to say, thoughts were swirling around in his head trying to compute what Aaron had just suggested. But he didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to. The look of horror on Aaron’s face grew as he realised what he’d said.

 

“Oh god. I don’t know where that came from. I was joking of course. I know it could never work. Forget I said anything. Shall we go upstairs?” He needed to distract Robert and as usual it didn’t take much.

 

The following morning, Robert was woken by the vibration of Aaron’s mobile. He’d left it on the bedside table while he was in the shower. It stopped but then started again. He picked it up and the caller display showed it was someone called Vic. For some reason, he pressed the answer button.

 

“Aaron, it’s Vic.” He heard a young girl’s voice.

 

“Hi Vic, this is Robert. He’s in the shower. Can I get him to call you back?”

 

Strangely though there was no response and the call was dropped. He realised that she must have hung up when she heard the strange voice.

 

Aaron came out of the shower, his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Is your friend who knows about me called Vic?”

 

His face changed suddenly to one of panic. “Yeah why!”

 

“She’s just called a few times so I picked up and told her who I was and the fact you were in the shower and she just hung up.”

 

Aaron headed over to the bed and took the phone off the bedside table. “She’s probably just wanting an update. I’ll turn it off so we’re not disturbed anymore.” He said as he climbed on the bed.

 

Robert woke up to find they’d fallen asleep and it was now midday. He knew Chrissie and Lawrence could be home any time from 6pm onwards so he started to gather his stuff together. He left a very peaceful looking Aaron have a little longer.

 

“Aaron, it’s time to go.” He roused him.

 

Aaron turned over to find him sitting next to him on the bed. “We need to head back. We can grab something to eat on the way home.”

 

They were soon headed north back towards Leeds. “Thanks for spending the weekend with me.” Robert smiled as Aaron concentrated on the road. “Maybe we could do this again sometime.”

 

“Yeah sure.” He smiled back. “Fancy some fast food to end the weekend.”

 

They pulled into a fast food drive thru at some motorway services and ate their meals on the journey back up. As they got near to Ilkley, the conversation became more sporadic as both knew it was coming to the point where they would need to say goodbye until they could arrange another meet-up.

 

“Chrissie might be away looking for houses next weekend if you want to do this again.” Robert said hopefully.

 

“I can’t next weekend. My mum has booked us a weekend away in Filey and I can’t get out of it. It’s something we do every year. How about the weekend after?”

 

“I can’t. Chrissie’s booked a spa weekend and Lawrence is away. I have to stay and look after Lachlan. The weekend after that is a wedding fayre. So how the third weekend in October – four weeks from now.”

 

Aaron couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I’ll put you in my diary, shall I? Robert, I don’t think this is going to work. I’m looking for something more permanent and I don’t think I was meant to be a bit on the side. Finishing now after a great weekend will make it easier on both of us. It’ll save a lot of upset down the line.”

 

Robert couldn’t breathe, he felt panicked at the thought of not seeing him again. Whatever had happened in the past three weeks had been enough time for Aaron to get to him. He was overwhelmed with sadness at the thought of having to say goodbye. He needed to hang on to him, whatever that took.

 

For the last hour, there was silence as both stared straight ahead trying to work out how this journey would end.

 

They finally entered Robert’s street and pulled up outside the house.

 

“Come in, we need to talk.” He asked Aaron quietly.

 

“No it’s not a good idea. I’m going now. Thank you, Robert, for everything.” He kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

“I won’t do this, Aaron. I’m not giving up on you… us.” He pleaded with him to listen. “You’ll have to. There’s no other option.”

 

“Yes, there is. I’ll leave Chrissie now and be with you. Let me grab my stuff. I’ll be half an hour and I can be ready to go. Most of it is her stuff anyway.”

 

Aaron sat there in utter confusion. He was offering to leave Chrissie and the money, all for him but then reality hit him at breakneck speed. The return to Emmerdale and the lies Aaron had told would pull whatever they had apart and it wasn’t fair to ask Robert to give up everything for him.

 

“This is a knee-jerk reaction. Think carefully about what you’re offering to do.” Aaron pleaded with him to listen.

 

“No, it’s not. I’ve never been this sure of anything in my life. I love you and I want to be with you.” He climbed out of the car. “Give me thirty minutes and I’ll be out.”

 

The three words stood out, jolting Aaron into some drastic action. Grabbing Robert’s bag off the back seat he looked out the window. “I don’t love you, Robert. Stay with Chrissie.” He passed the  bag out of the window and drove off in a hurry.

 

 

  

 

No sooner was Aaron out of the street when the tears started to pour down his face. He had maybe made the worse decision of his life but he knew this was the only way. The drive back to Emmerdale seemed to take forever.

 

It was almost 5pm by the time he pulled up at the back door of the pub. He wiped away all evidence of his tears, took a deep breath and headed into the back room.

 

Chas was sitting having a cuppa. “Hello love. Where have you been? Vic said something about you being away so who is he? Come and tell all about him.”

 

Aaron headed to the kitchen area to grab a beer. “There’s nothing to tell. It’s just someone I spent the weekend with and there’s nothing else to tell because it’s over. He was a complete waste of space and I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve got a headache so I’m heading up to my room. We’ll talk tomorrow… ok?”

 

“I suppose. I can’t wait until you meet someone nice who you can bring home.” Chas smiled. “Oh, could you pop into the bar? Vic wants to see you about something important.”

 

Aaron wasn’t in the mood but knew that Vic wasn’t one to give up when she wanted gossip. Vic clocked him. “Aaron, come for a walk with me?”

 

Aaron followed her out of the pub and down to the bridge crossing the small stream. She walked halfway across before he stopped her. “Why don’t you just wait up and I’ll tell you the gossip.”

 

Vic suddenly looked angry. “I can’t wait for this. Why don’t you start with the part where you tell me why you’re sleeping with my brother?”

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean?” were the only words he could come out with.

 

“Don’t start that, Aaron. I know my brother’s voice. It was him on the phone.” She fired back at him. “I want to know everything from the start.”

 

“Ok, Vic. Calm down.” He walked towards the seat on the other side of the bridge. They sat down. “He came up to me at the convention and I swear I didn’t know it was him for the first few days. He’s changed his name.”

 

“Changed his name? Why?”

 

“He said it was because of what happened in the past with Andy and everything.”

 

“You mean Max King. He thinks I didn’t know about how Max died but I overheard Diane and dad talking one night.” She explained.

 

He was puzzled. “What’s Robert got to do with Max’s death?”

 

“You mean you didn’t know? From what I can work out, he ran Max and Andy off the road in a game of chicken. He managed to get Andy out of the land rover but he couldn’t save Max before the car exploded.” Vic was obviously upset. “Dad told Robert to leave and I’ve never seen him since. I need to see him, Aaron.”

 

“I’ve ended it… for good. That’s why I left the hotel but I was stupid and went back this weekend, but I’ve told him it’s over.” Aaron replied.

 

“I know where he lives so I’ll just go and see him.” She said defiantly.

 

“Vic, he’ll run.”

 

“You could come with me. He’ll listen to you. You’re close.”

 

“No, it’s over.” Aaron repeated.

 

“Why did you break up and when did my brother even start to fancy guys for that matter? Although nothing surprises me with him.”

 

“I’m not a one-off, Vic so I think he’s been in the closet a while. I ended before either of us get hurt.”

 

“Is it that serious?” She asked.

 

“You could say that! He told me he loved me this afternoon and he was all set to leave his fiancée for me. He went in to pack his things but I told him I couldn’t go through with it and I drove off.”

 

Vic couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “He loves Aaron if he’s willing to give up the lifestyle you described. Why did you throw away your chance to be happy?”

 

“I love him too but our relationship is built on lies and once he finds out that I live here, he won’t be interested. How fair would it be to ask him to give up everything when it’ll never work out with us?”

 

“But you haven’t given him that chance to choose. Go and tell him who you are and he may still want to be with you. Then I can have my brother back in my life.”

 

“No, I can’t. I’m sorry. If you decide to go and see him, that’s out of my control but I would think twice.”

 

Vic hugged him. “This has been hard on you too, hasn’t it? Look, come back to the pub and we’ll grab a quiet table, so we can chat.”

 

He nodded and they headed back.

 

She laughed. “That’s if we can have a quiet conversation at the pub tonight. There’s this obnoxious woman and her dad in. They’re staying at the B&B and they’re loaded. Val’s in her element trying to convince them they want to buy Home Farm.”

 

Vic was right, you could hear Val’s shrieks of excitement the moment they entered the pub. She was draped over some man, whispering in his ear, much to the annoyance of Eric.

 

Aaron continued to tell Vic what he knew about Robert and his new life. After a while he headed over to the bar and helped himself to a pint and an orange juice. The grey haired man appeared at

 

the bar and proceeded to give Aaron his order.

 

“I don’t actually work here.” He explained to the man. “Just one of the perks of living here.”

 

“Definitely!” The man looked over at Val. “She’s lively isn’t she?”

 

“That’s one way of describing her. Look I’ll get your drinks.” Aaron started to pour some wine.

 

“She must be on commission for selling Home Farm.” He laughed.

 

“Is it working?” Aaron commented.

 

“Yeah, I’m all for it. Chrissie might need a bit more convincing.”

 

Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Oh right! Are you moving far?” He probed for more information as it would be too much of a coincidence.

 

“No, just from Ilkley.”

 

Aaron dropped a glass in complete shock. He looked over at Chrissie. “God, I’m sorry. I’ll get you a new one.”

 

Vic noticed the commotion and headed over to help tidy the glass up. He whispered in her ear. “Vic, what’s their name?”

 

“White…”

 

The colour drained from his face. “That’s Robert’s fiancée and future father in law. They must’ve been planning to move back to Emmerdale without telling him. How likely is it that they’ll buy Home Farm?”

 

Vic was puzzled. “How coincidental is that? So I would’ve seen my brother after all. From what I heard, Lawrence is going to make a cheeky offer tomorrow but he seems very keen to get his hands on it.”

 

“This isn’t good. I’m going to have to leave and I was just getting settled back in.” Aaron was annoyed.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to drive now.” Val continued her persuasive tact with Lawrence. “Both of you have had a lot to drink so should I assume you’ll be staying another night.”

 

“Well if Chrissie agrees, we were anyway so I can have a chat with the estate agents in the morning.” Lawrence looked at his daughter for approval.

 

She nodded in agreement. “Ok, why not! I’ll just be a minute.” She got up and headed outside to call Robert to inform him of the delay.

 

“He doesn’t sound too happy.” She told her dad.

 

Val was listening in. “Is that your other half you’re talking about? I couldn’t help but notice your rather impressive diamond engagement ring. Tell me all about him. I love to hear about romantic love stories.”

 

Chrissie shook her head and grinned. “Nothing wrong with a bit of mystery. You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Aaron got up, clearly upset by the turn of events. “Do you mind if I head to bed? I’ve got a raging

 

head after today and I need to sleep it off.”

 

As soon as he’d gone, Vic headed to her car and drove towards Ilkley. She needed to talk to her brother…

 

 

 

Robert was drowning his sorrows with a bottle of whiskey when there was a knock at the door. He assumed it would be the neighbour who managed to lock himself regularly. They kept a spare key for him.

 

“Just a minute.” He opened the door.

 

“Hi Robert.” A familiar face greeted him.

 

“Victoria, what are you doing here?” He asked incredulously.

 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” She said as she marched right past him and waited for him to close the door. As soon as he had, she ran hugging tightly. “I missed you so much.”

 

It was a few minutes before he let go off, realising how much he’d missed his little sister. As confused as he was about her arrival, he was pleased she’d tracked him down. “You’ve grown up a lot.”

 

“Slightly. I was 11 when you left if you remember. I’m 20 now so it’s been a while.” She reminded him with a sarcastic tone.

 

He directed her to the lounge. “I know and I’m sorry I left without a word. How the hell did you manage to track me down?”

 

“That’s a long story.”

 

“Please tell me no-one else knows I’m here.”

 

“I’ve not told Andy or Diane, if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Thanks, Vic. So how did you find me?” He asked again.

 

“You’re not going to like it. Your future wife and father in law are in Emmerdale planning to buy Home Farm. I assume by the way they were talking that they’ve not asked your opinion about it. I managed to get their address off my friend who works at the B&B.”

 

“You’re wrong. Chrissie and Lawrence are in London, visiting a sick aunt. She’s just rang to say that they’re staying over another night as she’s not well.”

 

“No, Robert. They’re staying another night at Val’s B&B. How would I know all of this if I was making it up?”

 

He looked annoyed. “I can’t believe they would go behind my back about something like this. They know how I feel about my life in Emmerdale.”

 

“So they know everything and they’re still planning to force you to move back.”

 

“No they don’t know that much. I’ve pretty much closed off that part of my life but they know I had a bad enough time to change my name.”

 

“So what are you going to do?”

 

“I honestly don’t know what to do.” Robert was trying to work out why they would do this to

 

him. “I’ve never had a voice in this family. They make decisions without me and if I try to give any input, I’m always shut down. I’ve stopped bothering to be honest.”

 

“So why are you still here and why are you considering getting married?” Vic asked.

 

“I’d have to give all this up. I’ve worked my way up through the business on my own merit and to lose all of that would be too hard to deal with.”

 

“You must love Chrissie a lot then. I never thought you’d be one to settle down. As soon as you had a serious relationship, you were always one to look elsewhere for more fun.”

 

“Actually I have met someone else.” He dropped his guard as he needed someone to vent to and his sister was the perfect candidate.

 

“Who?” She asked excitedly.

 

“Well that’s the awkward part. It’s not a woman.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve fallen for a man.” He announced, the drink lowering his emotional barriers. “I was about to leave Chrissie today but he told me he didn’t love me.” His eyes started to look wet.

 

“I didn’t expect that. Since when have you been into men?”

 

“There’ve been a few men over the years, nothing serious… not until I met Aaron.”

 

Vic felt her heart melt at how strongly Robert felt for her friend. “Are you sure he doesn’t love you?”

 

“I thought he did but obviously not!”

 

He paused for a second as if he was thinking deeply. “Victoria, can I come back with you to Emmerdale. I’m going to move out until I find out what’s happening with Home Farm and Aaron. I need to clear my head and I can’t do that here with Chrissie constantly moaning at me.”

 

She beamed. “Yeah of course. Do you want help to grab your stuff? I live alone in a three-bedroom cottage so I’ve got plenty of room.”

 

Within an hour, they were on their way back to Emmerdale. “Are you nervous about going back?”

 

“A bit but at least I get to do it on my terms. Please don’t let on that I’m here until I’m ready for people to know. I may not be sticking around anyway.” He explained. “Once Chrissie reads the note about me leaving for some space, she’ll freak.”

 

The village hadn’t changed much except for a new look shop and a few changes to houses. The Woolpack looked exactly as it always had done. He did notice the familiar range rover standing outside the B&B. Vic pulled up at the back of Keeper’s Cottage and helped Robert in with all of his stuff.

 

“Do you want a beer or a coffee?”

 

“A coffee would be great.” He smiled. “This is cosy. How do you afford to live here by yourself?”

 

“Betty’s been away for ages and she’s on a world cruise now, so I doubt she’ll be back anytime soon. The rent is minimal. You can stay as long as you need to.”

 

She headed through the kitchen. “So how’s Diane and Andy doing?” he asked when she came back.

 

“Well, Andy’s back with Katie and they’re talking about getting married again and Diane’s with a man called Doug. He’s a good man, bit dull and overbearing at times but she can depend on him which is the most important thing.”

 

“How about you? No men?” Robert asked.

 

“There is someone but he’s away at the moment. Maybe we’ll try again when he gets back.”

 

“Travelling? You should’ve gone with him.”

 

“No, he’s not travelling…. He’s in prison until Christmas.”

 

“Prison…” Robert acted like an overprotective brother. “What did you do? Are you sure you should be mixing with him?”

 

“He was going through a bad time, he found out his mum was sleeping with Cain Dingle and he decided to set fire to the garage when he was in it.”

 

There was a sign of recognition appearing on Robert’s face. “Aaron told me a similar story today… must be a popular crime.” He laughed.

 

“Where’s Aaron from?” She asked curiously.

 

“He’s never told me the exact location, just that it’s near Leeds.”

 

“You mean a bit like Emmerdale.”

 

“Yeah I suppose. Can you imagine if he was from Hotten or somewhere nearby? That would be so weird.” He laughed at the thought.

 

Vic continued her winding up. “Chas Dingle has got a son called Aaron funnily enough…. Lives at the pub.”

 

Robert smiled. “He’s not gay is he?”

 

She looked at him. “He is as a matter of fact and he’s being seeing someone called Robert. It’s strange now I think about it, because I called him this morning and someone picked up and it sounded a lot like you.” She could see he was joining the dots.

 

He just sat there, not saying a word. “Aaron Livesy is Chas Dingle’s son.”

 

“Yeah, he is. Small world eh! Wait until the Dingle’s find out you’ve been sleeping with one of their family.” She joked. “You know… I could text him and tell him I have an emergency. He would come straight over.” She picked her phone without waiting for an answer.

 

“I’ve texted him to tell him the door is open and that I need help with leaking tap. Give him five or ten minutes and he’ll be over. I’m off to bed. I’m so glad you’re home.” She hugged him.

 

He hugged tightly. “We’ll talk in the morning about your part in this. Thanks Vic!” He paced up and down nervously as he waited for Aaron’s arrival.

 

 

 

Aaron managed to ignore it the first few times but in the end it was easier to just pick up his phone read the text. He moaned as the contents of the message sunk in, realising he needed to get up. He’d made a promise to Adam that he’d be there for Vic while he was in prison. He knew nothing about plumbing but he’d give it a go.

 

He quickly pulled on his hoody and jeans, half asleep as he made the quick trip across the street to the cottage. He pushed the door. “Hi Vic, it’s me.”

 

Next thing he knew there was a tall blond yet familiar figure standing in front of him. “Vic’s gone to bed. Will I do?” he smiled.

 

Aaron was speechless. “Robert, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Waiting for you and spending some time with my sister.”

 

“How did you get here?”

 

“Vic came and told me about Chrissie’s plans for Home Farm. Anyway I knew nothing about it and it gave me the final push to leave. I thought I could come and convince you to give me another chance. I must say, I didn’t expect you to be living on Vic’s doorstep. You could’ve just told me.”

 

“What has Vic told you?”

 

“Nothing really.” Robert replied. “When did you know?”

 

“Not at first. It was only after the first few days… I worked out who you were. You mentioned Andy, Vic and a small village plus now I remember seeing your photo around the pub. You’ve changed a lot though.”

 

“So why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I couldn’t… I didn’t want to wreck our week but it’s why I bailed because I knew there was no point in prolonging the inevitable.”

 

Robert moved closer to him. “You know, I would’ve wanted to be you regardless. I meant it when I said I love you! I know you think it’s too soon to be saying stuff like that but I can’t help how I feel. I know you don’t love me but if you’re willing to give me a chance.” He replied hopefully.

 

Aaron closed the gap even further. “Stop putting words in my mouth. I lied about my feelings as I thought we’d be over anyway. I needed to protect myself.”

 

“But you don’t now! If you’ll have me, let’s give it a go… you and me.” He smiled hopefully.

 

“Of course I want this.” Aaron closed the last few inches until their lips met.

 

Robert pulled apart. “Stay with me tonight!” He held out his hand, which Aaron took as they headed upstairs.

 

Aaron was disorientated when he was woken by the sun streaming in through the window of the small box room. He realised where he was. The bed was a bit on the small side but he didn’t care as it was an excuse to be cuddled up to Robert, who was sound asleep.

 

He needed a coffee, so he quietly headed downstairs to make himself one. He found Vic making breakfast. “You’re up early. I thought you’d be having a lie-in.” She commented with a smirk. “You seemed to be up quite late last night.”

 

“Did we keep you awake? Sorry!” he said sheepishly.

 

“Don’t worry I put my music on to drown out the sounds. So did I make a mistake telling him?”

 

“No, definitely not! Thanks Vic. We’ve decided to give it a go. I just can’t believe that he was willing to give up the money, cars and the big house for me.”

 

“Don’t worry. Knowing my brother he won’t be short of a bob or two.” Vic suggested. “He’s very resourceful when it comes to money.”

 

“Listen, I’ve got to head back to the pub before the Spanish Inquisition starts about where I was because mum knows that I don’t ever stay long if I meet someone one. When Rob wakes up, tell him I’ll pop over when I get my break at the garage. He can text me if he wants to.” He smiled and headed out of the door.

 

And Aaron wasn’t wrong, the questions started the minute he entered the back room. “Where did you get to last night?”

 

“I just went over to Vic’s. She had a problem with her tap and she needed me to fix it. I had a few beers and ended up staying over in case the tap started up again. Any more questions?

 

“No, love. I just thought you might have met someone. Well hoped really!” “Why are you so keen on me hooking up with someone?” He asked curiously.

 

She walked over and hugged him. “I just think it’ll be lovely for you to meet a nice man. What mother doesn’t wish that for their son. I just want you to be happy.

 

“Thanks for looking out for me. There is someone.”

 

Her face lit up searching for more information. “Who is he?”

 

“It’s still in the early stages and if we decide to give it a go, you’ll be one of the first to know.”

 

“Ok!” She smiled and left him to it.

 

Aaron headed over to the garage where Cain was in a mood because he’d had a row with Moira.

 

“What time do you call this?” he tapped on his watch.

 

“Cain, I’m five minutes late. I’ll make it up at the end of the day.”

 

Cain stomped off. Ten minutes later, a familiar man approached the garage. He was surprised when he saw Aaron appear from underneath the car. “How many jobs do you have?” Lawrence laughed.

 

“This is my proper job.” Aaron replied as he stood up. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I was wondering if you could have a look at the Range Rover. They’re making a noise and I have a meeting in Hotten in a few hours about buying Home Farm.”

 

“How about I come and have a look? I’ll take it for a quick drive and we can go from there.”

 

“We’re having breakfast. Would you be ok to take it out by yourself?” He offered Aaron the keys. He smiled back. “Of course, I’ll pop in the B&B when I work out what’s wrong with it.”

 

Aaron climbed in the Range Rover and headed out of the village. He could tell immediately that it was the brake pads. He pulled over, sensing an opportunity. He gave Robert a call. “Meet me on the Robbesfield road near the woods. I’ll be driving your Range Rover. I’ll explain when I see you.”

 

Robert grabbed his coat and headed out the back of Vic’s house, heading down to the stream so he wouldn’t be spotted by any villagers. Fifteen minutes, he noticed Aaron approaching him. He climbed in.

 

“So are you going to tell me what you’re doing with Lawrence’s car.”

 

“He asked me to take a look at it as it’s playing up.” Aaron explained.

 

“Oh, so what’s wrong with it!”

 

“Only the brakes at the minute but it would be a shame if any other problems cropped up. You see Chrissie and Lawrence have a meeting in two hours in Hotten and it’d be such a shame if they broke down on the way there, delaying their meeting.” Aaron suggested.

 

“You’re very naughty.” Robert started to run his hand down Aaron’s leg. “But I like it. Pull down this track.” He pointed down to the right.

 

Aaron smiled knowing exactly what he had planned.

 

Half an hour later, they were sat in the back seat in a state of undress and dishevelment when they noticed a man approaching with a dog through the steamed up window.

 

Before they had a chance to hide, the man waved over. “He’s seen me. Duck down. I’ll sort this.” Aaron said as he straightened out his overalls. He jumped out of the car.

 

“Marlon, what are you doing here?”

 

“Well I have Daisy with me, so maybe that’s a clue.” He replied sarcastically.

 

“What are doing out here?” Aaron asked looking back to the car to make sure Robert was out of sight.

 

“I’m taking a look at Lawrence’s car.”

 

“Oh I see, that annoying loud family who were the pub yesterday. Chas said they were looking at buying Home Farm.”

 

“Yeah that’s them. Anyway it looks like I’ve found out what’s wrong with the car so I’m going to take it back to the garage.”

 

“Actually is there any chance of a lift? I think Daisy has a thorn in her paw and she’s limping. I’ll have to get Paddy to have a look at it.” He asked hopefully.

 

Aaron panicked at the suggestion. “I’m not sure that’ll be a good idea. I don’t think Lawrence would be happy if there were dog hairs in his car and then if Cain finds out, it could get awkward. You know what he’s like. Why not give Paddy a call? I’m sure he’ll pop down and get you.”

 

“I already called him but he’s busy on a call.” Marlon suggested. “Look, I’m sure she’ll be fine walking.”

 

Aaron felt guilty. “Ok, get in the front and put her in the foot well. I’ll just go and put the seat back.”

 

Aaron ran over to the car to sort the seat out. He whispered. “Rob, I need to give him a lift so can you climb in the boot whilst I distract him.”

 

Robert nodded and he seized the opportunity as soon as Aaron went over to help Marlon with Daisy.

 

Marlon climbed in and they drove off with Rob safely hidden under a blanket in the book.

 

“It’s a bit steamed up in here and a bit whiffy.” Marlon joked. “What aftershave is that I can smell? It smells very expensive.”

 

“It’s just something I bought in France.” Aaron tried to side-track the conversation. “I think I must’ve over done it when I was putting it on this morning.”

 

“But that’s weird, the smell’s coming from the back seat.” Marlon looked over into the back.

 

“Maybe they’ve dropped some. If it’s expensive, it’s the sort of thing they’d buy.” Aaron mentioned.

 

Just as they were driving out of the country road, Aaron noticed a familiar car pulling down the track. “Look it’s Paddy.” He smiled relieved that he wouldn’t have to head back into the village.

 

Paddy pulled up alongside and opened his window. “Aaron, what are you doing here in such a nice car?”

 

Marlon told his friend the whole story.

 

Paddy got out of his car and grabbed the lead off Marlon. “Let’s get this young lady to the surgery so we can take a look.” He was caught off guard as Daisy almost pulled him off his feet. She ran around to the back of the Range Rover and started barking frantically at the boot.

 

Aaron got out. “What’s she barking at?”

 

“I don’t know. She only ever barks at people. You haven’t got a dead body in there, have you?” Marlon joked. He leaned down to open the boot.

 

Aaron moved to block him. “Marlon, what are you doing?” he asked in a panic. “I’m just seeing what she’s barking at.”

 

“You can’t just go looking in people’s boots.” Aaron argued back, realising how stupid that sounded.

 

Paddy looked at him in concern. “You’ve nicked it. Haven’t you?” Aaron was more upset at the suggestion. “No Paddy. I haven’t nicked it.” “Well you won’t mind if we look in the boot.”

 

 

 

Aaron knew he had no option but to explain. “Ok, there’s someone in there. It’s a bloke.”

 

“A bloke?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Paddy was confused. “So who is this bloke?”

 

“Someone I picked up half an hour ago. He was lost on the side of road and needed a lift.”

 

“So why hide him and why come down a quiet track?” Paddy asked.

 

Aaron went red. “Do I need to spell it out for you?”

 

“You and him!” Paddy was shocked.

 

“Yeah, it just happened.”

 

“So you’re telling me, you picked up some random person at the side of the road and within minutes, you found out he was gay and you know…” Paddy was too embarrassed to be more explicit.

 

“Yeah Paddy, that’s exactly what happened.” Aaron announced loudly trying to embarrass the vet enough so he would leave.

 

Marlon was just stood there in shock. “Gosh, you’re a quick worker.”

 

“He was hot and I couldn’t help myself, what can I say?” Aaron explained.

 

Paddy started to stutter. “You…were careful. He could be a murderer or something. Do you do this type of thing often?”

 

Aaron smirked. “No, not really! Look I’m going to head off.”

 

“You could introduce us!” Paddy suggested.

 

“Seriously, Paddy! Why don’t we just go for breakfast with him. I don’t even know his name so I can’t introduce you anyway. He’s probably even more embarrassed listening to you mither on. So I’m going.” He didn’t even wait to see what Paddy had to say, as he climbed into the Range Rover and drove off.

 

As soon as they were out of sight, Aaron pulled over, allowing Robert to join him in the front. “That was close. My back is wrecked from squeezing in the boot, but it was worth it to hear Paddy going on.” He laughed.

 

“So what were we talking about before I distracted you. Oh yeah. How to keep Lawrence and Chrissie from going to see the estate agents. What did you have in mind?” Robert asked.

 

“I don’t know but I’ll think of something. Will it stop them though? I was just thinking that if they are serious then they would just buy it. I don’t know how much interest there is from other parties.”

 

“Actually I had an idea. What if I was to buy it?” Robert suggested.

 

“It’s on the market for just under a million, how can you afford that?” Aaron asked in shock.

 

“I’ve been pampered for almost five years by the White’s and I never had to spend my wages. I was on a very good wage plus impressive bonuses. I can stump up half of what it’s on the market for and I have some investors who may put in the rest, especially if I was to set it up as a business. I’ve read the specs and it would be perfect as a business retreat for corporate events. I just need to get a business plan together and make some calls.”

 

“So shall I let the Whites make the meeting.” Aaron asked, impressed with Robert’s plans.

 

“Yeah just let them go ahead. The property is up for auction by closed bids anyway. Bids have to be in for this Friday and the highest bid is final. I just need to try and find out what their bid is.”

 

“Look, I’ll try and do some digging to see what I can find out. Shall I drop you off at the bridge? I’ll be at Vic’s in a few hours for lunch. You go and make your calls.” He leant over and kissed Robert goodbye as he headed up to the village.

 

Aaron had the brakes fixed within the hour and headed over to the B&B. He found Lawrence chatting away to Val who was lapping up the new company.

 

“Mr White, I’ve fixed it. It just needed new brake pads.” He handed him the keys. “That was quick! I’m impressed. How much do I owe you?”

 

“Look, why don’t you come and settle up later when Cain’s back. I don’t really deal with the money side of things.

 

“At least, let me treat you to breakfast to say thank you. Val, get my friend anything he wants.”

 

Aaron didn’t want to accept anything but knew he had no choice. “I’ll just have a bacon sandwich to go, Val, if that’s ok.”

 

Suddenly Chrissie appeared from upstairs. “Dad, he’s left me.” The tears started to pour down her face.

 

“Who has?”

 

“Who do you think? Rebecca popped back to the house with Lucky and there’s no sign of him. All his stuff is gone and he left me a note.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“He said he can’t go through with the wedding because he’s realised he doesn’t love me enough to commit. He’s all apologetic saying it’s all his fault.”

 

Aaron didn’t know where to look as he sat on the sofa waiting for his sandwich.

 

“I’ll kill him when I find him. He can’t do this, not after everything we’ve done for him. He owes us so much. I need a scotch. We’ll put off the estate agents until this afternoon.”

 

Val was ear-wigging as usual. “I have some top notch whisky which we keep for special occasions. Not that this counts as a special occasion. It’s tragic. He mustn’t have been worth it, Chrissie. There’s plenty more fish in the sea.” She said, continually putting her foot in it.

 

“Yes, Val. We’ll have some whisky… thank you!” He started to comfort Chrissie.

 

“Actually, Val.” Aaron smiled at her from a nearby table. “That coffee smells lovely. I’ll just have my sandwich here with a cuppa if that’s ok. Don’t mind me.” He picked up a paper.

 

Val offered Lawrence and Chrissie a seat on one of the large sofas in the sitting room. Then she took a seat opposite just as Eric arrived with four glasses of whisky. He handed them around and took a seat next to his wife.

 

“It might be better if we could be left alone.” Lawrence said, sensitive to how upset his daughter was.

 

“No, dad. It’s ok. Why am I surprised? It’s just like Robert isn’t it? He’s selfish and only out for what he can get. I should’ve listened to you. You’ve warned me for ages about him and I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

 

“Maybe there’s someone else!” Val suggested thinking she was being helpful.

 

“Who knows! He did have past form. Maybe you could fill us in on that.” Chrissie said, anger evident in her voice.

 

Val looked at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

 

“You can tell us what a love rat your nephew is.” Chrissie explained, not realising Aaron was listening to every word. He pretended to read the morning paper.

 

“My nephew!” Val said as the truth registered on her face. “You mean Robert Sugden.”

 

Chrissie nodded. “Yeah him. He’s always been a bit cagey about his past in the village so what better way to find out.”

 

“You mean, you and Robert were about to be married. I never saw him as the marrying type. He flitted from one woman to the next and managed to break up his brother’s marriage. Can a leopard really change his spots? With Robert, I would’ve said no.”

 

Aaron interrupted. “Val, I’m going to head off now. Thank you for breakfast.”

 

Val jumped up so she could usher him out of the door so she could get back to the gossip. Just as Aaron was about to head out of the door, he whispered quietly. “Val, just a thought about family loyalty. Do you think it’s fair to throw your nephew under the bus for people you barely know?” He smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Aaron couldn’t wait until his morning break to fill Robert in so he headed back to Vic’s. He found him in the kitchen making some toast.

 

His face lit up when he saw Aaron. “You’re back early. Want some?”

 

“No, I just popped back to let you know that Chrissie has heard about your note from her sister and she’s on the warpath. She’s over the B&B slagging you off to Val and Eric right now.”

 

He was surprised. “You mean, she’s told people that she was with me.” “Yeah and she’s convinced you’ve been having an affair behind her back.”

 

He smirked. “What would give her that idea?” He walked over to Aaron and started to peel his overalls back off of his shoulders.

 

Aaron stopped him with a smile. “Look, I’ll be home for lunch and we can catch up then.” He straightened his overalls up. “I just thought I’d let you in on the gossip.”

 

He kissed him gently and headed out the door.

 

By lunchtime, the news had reached the pub. The whole village knew that Robert had probably done the dirty on Chrissie and she was lapping up the sympathy. “I think I’m going to like living here. Everyone is so nice and understanding.” Aaron overheard her say as he sat at the bar waiting to speak to his mum.

 

Chas was enjoying the gossip so much she hadn’t even noticed Aaron waiting at the bar. “Mum!” he shouted over in the hope of distracting her.

 

“Sorry love, I was a million miles away! What can I do for you?” She smiled at him. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Cain. I just needed a word with him.”

 

“No, I’ve not seen him… but I have seen Paddy.” She announced before lowering her voice and launching into a mother-son sermon. “He told me about your rendezvous with a complete stranger. You were just telling me this morning that you’d met someone.”

 

“Mum, it’s fine… honestly. You know how Paddy likes to fuss and he’s completely over-reacted.”

 

“I can’t help but worry about my little boy. I know you like to have fun but…” He interrupted her. “But nothing… mum!”

 

Meanwhile, Robert was just making a quick sandwich for their lunch when there was a tap on the door. He realised it would be Aaron.

 

“It’s open.” He heard the door open and close. Without turning around, he flirted. “I thought we’d have a sandwich or we could just head upstairs if you would prefer.”

 

“Hello Robert.” His heart almost stopped at the sound of a familiar Geordie voice.

 

“Auntie Val… I can explain.” He turned around, his shock written all over his face.

 

She went over and hugged him. “I can’t wait to hear this.” She took a seat and patted the space next to her for him to join her.

 

“I thought you were someone else.”

 

“Evidently!” She grinned. “Now why don’t I pop the kettle on and we can catch up unless of course you’re expecting company. I only came over to see Victoria and I must say I’m surprised to see you back.”

 

Val got up and made two cups of coffee. “It’s such a coincidence but I was just speaking to your fiancée. Did you know she was staying at the B&B with Lawrence?”

 

Robert decided honesty was the best way forward as he knew he wouldn’t get anything past bloodhound Val. “Don’t you mean ex-fiancée? No doubt she’s filled you in on the fact I’ve broken off our engagement?”

 

“She may have mentioned it, pet! I hear you’ve been a naughty boy again.” “Is that what she told you?” Robert sighed.

 

“Yes! You’re taking a bit of risk inviting your fancy woman around here. What if Chrissie sees her? I assume that’s who you’re waiting for.”

 

“It might be, but I won’t hurt Chrissie. I just need to convince her and Lawrence that buying Home Farm isn’t such a good business move. I want to settle back in the village and I could do without them being here. Lawrence is not the charming man that he is no doubt portraying himself as.”

 

Val was surprised. “You’re moving back to the village with your new woman?” She asked.

 

“Something like that. They’re from around here actually.”

 

“Do I know her?” Val was becoming increasingly interested.

 

“I think you might.”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Well, they’re going to be here any minute so why don’t we wait.”

 

“How did you meet someone from the village? I didn’t know you’d been back.”

 

“This is the first time I’ve been back in years. Actually I met them at a farming conference a few weeks ago.”

 

Val was shocked. “So you’re giving up a gorgeous wife and a shed load of cash for someone you met a few weeks ago. Are you mad, pet?”

 

“No, totally sane actually. A big house and fast cars aren’t important if you’re not happy. I thought I was happy but the past few weeks have made me realise that I wasn’t.”

 

Val clutched her heart in her usual melodramatic fashion. “This is so romantic, it’s like something from a Mills and Boon novel. I can’t wait to meet her. She must be pretty special.”

 

Her romantic notions were soon destroyed by the gruff voice of oil-covered mechanic walking in the door. “Rob, sorry I’m late. I’ll make it up to you.” He said, not noticing that there was a visitor. He stopped in his tracks when she saw Val.

 

“I’ve sorted your car.” He said in a panic, determined to cover up the real reason for being there.

 

“Aaron, I haven’t got a car.” Robert smiled, dropping them in it. “I was just telling Val all about how we met.”

 

Val looked at Aaron and then over at Robert. The looks between them was enough to confirm what she suspected. “You and Aaron?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, I told you that you knew him.” he said trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Ok, since when were you gay, Robert?” Val just came right out and asked.

 

“I’m not gay. Bisexual would be a better term to use. Anyway I’m with Aaron now and that’s all that matters. Do you want your sandwich?” He changed his tone to the soft one as he turned his conversation to his boyfriend.

 

Val watched as the two of them headed into the kitchen and she continued to watch them as Aaron took a seat next to her nephew whilst they filled her in on what was happening. The glances, the touches were enough to convince that whatever was going on between these two men was deeper than she could ever imagine.

 

She finished her coffee. “Well boys… I’ll leave you two alone as no doubt I disturbed something before.” She winked at them. “But I just wanted you to know I’m here for you both and no-one will say a cross word about you being together if I have anything to do with it.” She hugged Robert again.

 

“Would you mind keeping quiet about this, Val. Only Vic knows about us being a couple and me being here in the village.”

 

She made a zip gesture. “My lips are sealed. I’m just so glad to see Aaron happy. He’s been through so much and after what happened to his boyfriend, Jackson, it’s lovely to see him happy and smiling again.”

 

Robert smiled covering up his confusion about what Val had just said. He closed the door after her and headed into the living room to find Aaron in fits of laughter. “Well that wasn’t awkward was it?”

 

“Aaron, who’s Jackson?” He noticed the complete 180 in Aaron’s expression as panic crept across his face…

 

 

 

Robert could see the devastation on his boyfriend’s face. He took a seat next to him. “Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

 

Tears started to appear in Aaron’s eyes. “No, I need… want to tell you about him.” “Go on…”

 

“It took me a long time to accept I was gay. I had a few girlfriends in my teens mainly to convince myself that I was straight, but when I was with them, it’s like I was putting on this front. It wasn’t me. It’s only when I started having feelings for Adam, that I knew there was something else. I met Jackson at a gay club one night and we kissed. He came back to the village to return my phone and we went out a few times. One night he came back to the village and he touched my arm….in

 

front of my family and I just freaked and punched him. I went to court for ABH and was given community service.”

 

Robert started to rub his arm to show his support as Aaron continued his story.

 

“I still wouldn’t totally accept I was gay, I even tried to kill myself and I would’ve done if Cain and Adam hadn’t pulled me out of the car. Jackson and me decided to give it a go but one night he told me he loved me. He expected me to tell him I loved him… but I couldn’t do it. I was only 18 and it was too much too soon. It was my first serious relationship… I didn’t even know what love was. Anyway we had a fight and he drove off. I tried to ring him but he’d crashed into a rail crossing and was then hit by a train. He ended up paralysed from the neck down.”

 

“God that’s awful.” He hugged Aaron tightly before allowing him to explain further. He started to cry more…

 

“I stayed with him, but it wasn’t enough for him. He couldn’t deal with his injuries and after a while, he asked me and his mum to help him to die. In the end, his mum couldn’t go through with it and it was left up to me…. And I helped him to die.”

 

Robert sat back in complete shock at what Aaron was telling him. “I went to court but got off with it. But I should’ve been punished for it. I killed him.”

 

“No, you didn’t. You saved him. You loved him enough to end his suffering.” Robert tried to convince him but Aaron was sobbing.

 

He stood up and pulled his t-shirt up. “I didn’t get these after a fight. I did them to myself…. I hated myself that much.”

 

Robert stood up and hugged him. “Aaron, you didn’t do anything wrong. You have to believe that. I’m here for you and I always will be.” He whispered in his ear. “I love you so much.”

 

Aaron clung to him as though his life depended on it. “I love you too. Thank you for making me feeling safe.”

 

He didn’t make it back to the garage for the next few hours, as Robert opened up about his past too including Max King’s death and his feud with Andy. Their relationship had moved to the next level in the course of an afternoon. However, their newfound closeness was shattered by a phone call from Cain. He was shouting down the phone.

 

“He’s not happy. He wants to know where I’ve been.”

 

Robert pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “I was going to surprise you tonight but I made a few calls this morning and I’ve managed to bag you quite a lot of potential business for the garage with two of the largest machinery firms in Yorkshire. Tell Cain, you’ve been busy sorting that out. He’ll be happy.”

 

He was right. Cain’s mood improved considerably when he saw the potential in the contacts. “I’ll let you off. You’ve done well so why don’t you take the rest of the day off. Mind you, no slacking tomorrow. I expect you here at 8.30am sharp.”

 

Aaron headed to the pub, texting Robert to say that he would talk to Vic to set up a false story about her being scared and needing him to stay over.

 

He arrived back in the bar area to find Chrissie chatting away with her new friend – Katie. Aaron chuckled to himself because he knew it wouldn’t be too long until they managed to gravitate towards each other so they could start a Robert-bashing session.

 

Aaron headed towards the bar where Diane was talking to Chas and Val. “I can’t believe he’s gone and done it again. He’ll never stay faithful. I just wish he wouldn’t string all of these women along. Chrissie seems like such a nice person and they obviously have plenty of money.” Diane vented.

 

“Maybe this is the one!” Val defended Robert making Aaron smile. He just hoped she wouldn’t gossip about them.

 

“Well maybe she is the one… until the next one comes along anyway.” Chas commented with a laugh. “He’ll never be able to help himself.”

 

Val looked over at Aaron. “Hi, pet. How are you?”

 

“Fine… thanks!” He smiled as he grabbed a stool and indicated to his mum to pour him a pint.

 

“Busy day?” His mum asked as she put the glass down in front of him. “Cain was in looking for you before. He wasn’t happy… said something about you going AWOL.”

 

“He’s fine now. I managed to drum up some business from my contacts at the convention.”

 

Val smiled at him. “Oh you managed to mingle, did you? I didn’t see you as a mingler but it seems you’ve done quite well for yourself.”

 

He played along. “Yeah I did alright.”

 

“I bet you did.” Val replied making him going red. Luckily the exchange was going over Chas and Diane’s heads as Katie had arrived at the other side of the bar for a refill.

 

Katie was in full flow. “You wouldn’t believe how much Chrissie gave up for Robert and he had the cheek to throw it all back in their face. He never could keep it in his pants. Hopefully Andy will be here soon. He could land himself a job at Home Farm. They have big plans for it.”

 

Aaron moved along the bar to chat to Val. “Val, I know it’s a big ask.” He said quietly. “But is there any way you can find out what sort of offer they’re putting in for Home Farm so Rob can offer more. It’s final closed bids on Friday so he needs an idea of what sort of offer they’re going to make.”

 

She beamed. “Leave it to me, pet. I’m glad you’ve found each other and remember pet, if you have any bother when the news gets out, send them to me.”

 

“Thanks, Val.”

 

Katie and Chas headed back to join Chrissie. Aaron headed through the back room to make a sandwich.

 

Diane headed over to chat to her sister from the other side of the bar. “I’ve failed, haven’t I? I promised myself that I would try my best with Andy, Robert and Victoria. Robert is such a disappointment and I hope he never comes back or I’ll give him a piece of my mind.”

 

“We don’t know the full story.” Val defended her nephew. “Maybe he just jumped ship before they headed up the aisle. Surely it’s better to admit it’s not working than to marry someone.”

 

Diane just looked at her. “Since when did you join the Robert fan club?”

 

“I didn’t but you’re all siding with a complete stranger without asking Robert for his side of the story.”

 

“Well he has got past form and it’s not like I can ring him up to ask him. To be honest I don’t think I want to see him again after what he’s done to that poor woman and her son. He became a father figure to her son and now he’s walked out without warning.” Diane explained, her upset was clear.

 

Val jumped off her seat. “Chas, can you watch the bar for half an hour. Diane’s coming for some air and a chat. This Robert stuff has got her upset.” She pulled her sister out of the pub.

 

“Where are we going?” Diane asked totally puzzled.

 

“We’re going to see someone who might be able to answer some of your questions. I’m not having you forming an opinion based on gossip.”

 

Diane was so confused but intrigued to find out. They headed around to the back door of Vic’s house. Val knocked gently. “It’s just Val.” She announced quietly through the door.

 

A few seconds later, Robert appeared. He paused when he saw Diane standing next to her. “Diane….”

 

 

 

Robert didn’t know how to react. “Val, I thought we were keeping this a secret.”

 

“Let me explain, pet. They are slagging you to the ground in the pub. Chrissie and Katie are plotting like two witches in a coven and Diane’s just said she’s so disappointed in you that she wasn’t bothered if she ever saw you again.” She explained not pulling any punches.

 

“You could be a bit more tactful, Val.” Diane glared at her sister. “Well it’s the truth isn’t it.” She fired back. “So when did you get back in the village?”

 

“Last night. Vic came to get me and told me that Chrissie and Lawrence had turned up in the village. They didn’t even have the decency to tell me that they were planning on moving here.”

 

“Has Vic been in contact with you?”

 

“No, she found out where I was living and came to find me.”

 

“I assume you’ve been having an affair.” She sighed knowingly. “Why let go of a lovely woman like Chrissie?”

 

“I hold my hands up to starting a new relationship but my life with the White’s was not as rosy as they’d have you believe. Chrissie was more like my mother than my fiancée. She never let me have any say in any major decisions and she treated me like a child. I built up the business to become one of the biggest in Yorkshire and I get no thanks for that. Lawrence hates me and tried to break us up at every turn and Chrissie’s son Lachlan is just plain weird. There wasn’t much to lose if I was honest.”

 

“So why not just tell her?” Diane suggested.

 

“Well, I relied on them too much. My whole life was with the White Family. I even changed my name to White to run away from my old life. I couldn’t ever see myself coming back here but a recent turn of events meant I had no choice.”

 

“What turn of events?” She asked, completely puzzled at what would make him return.

 

“I fell in love with someone and found out they were from the village. I can’t live without them so it took the decision out of my hands.” He explained as honestly as he could.

 

“You having an affair with someone from Emmerdale. Who?”

 

“It’s not an affair…. It’s a relationship. I’ll tell you but I think you need to sit down.”

 

“No it’s fine. I’ll stay standing.”

 

Val interrupted. “I would suggest sitting down, Diane. It’ll be a surprise.”

 

Diane took a seat. “Ok then who is she?”

 

“It’s Aaron….” He announced as he waited for the fall-out.

 

“Aaron? As in Aaron…. Chas’s son.” She replied in utter surprise.

 

“Yeah that’s him. I met him a few weeks ago at a farming convention and we just clicked. At first I thought it was a bit of fun but I fell for him… big time.”

 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Well I wouldn’t have put you two together and since when have you been interested in men?”

 

“There have been others over the years but nothing serious. This is serious. I love him, Diane and I want to move back to the village permanently to be with him.”

 

Diane still couldn’t believe it. “So how’s that going to work with Chrissie and Lawrence being here.”

 

“I’m going to try and outbid them on Home Farm at the end of the week.”

 

“Aaron asked me to find out what their bid is going to be. I’ll get onto it when I finished up here.

 

Me and Lawrence are like that.” Val crossed her fingers to make her point.

 

He smiled at her. “That would be great.”

 

“So where are you going to get the money from to buy that place?” Diane asked.

 

“Well I can stump up half a million and hopefully some investor friends will stump the rest. I’m not planning on living in the house, but would turn it into a corporate events place. It could be quite the money spinner. Val, I’ll be sure you point some custom your way.” He smiled. “Anyway, there’s a small cottage on the grounds which I’m sure will make a perfect home.”

 

“For you and Aaron?” Val stirred.

 

“Well I’m sure that might be a possibility further down the line.” He smiled.

 

“I don’t really know what to say, Robert. I suppose if you’re happy, I’m pleased for you. But you have to understand, it’s a shock. Don’t expect an easy ride from Chas and the Dingles. Cain won’t be happy and he’s not someone you should cross.”

 

“I know it won’t be easy but we love each other enough to make it work and we will. I’ve never been so sure of anything.”

 

“Look, I’m going to head back to the pub. I need a drink.” Diane commented.

 

“Ok, but why don’t you come over later for a drink. Maybe about 7pm. Aaron will be here and you can ask him anything you want to know. Once Chrissie and Lawrence are gone, we’ll go public but at the moment, it’s not safe as Chrissie will be baying for my blood if she finds out.”

 

Diane nodded as they headed out of the door. Val nudged her sister as they wandered back up to the pub. “Wait until you see them together, Diane. The chemistry is off the chart. I wouldn’t have put them as a couple but watch them… the tension is explosive.” She boasted.

 

Val heard her phone beep. “It’s Eric. He needs help with prepping for tea as Finn’s gone home ill. I’ll pop over to the pub about 9pm to see how you got on with that drink. Be nice to Aaron when you see him. He’s so happy. You’ll notice the change if you watch carefully. He’s smitten.”

 

Diane found Aaron in the kitchenette making himself a coffee. “Hi.”

 

“Hi Aaron.”

 

“Do you want a cuppa?” He asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah that would be lovely. So what are you up to this evening?” She asked.

 

He looked at her strangely at first, confused why she was suddenly interested in how he spent his spare time. “Actually I was going to head over to Vic’s. She heard a weird noise last night and got really spooked. I said I’d stay over for a few nights until she calms down.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea, pet!” She smiled, almost with a knowing look on her face. “You have a fun night at Vic’s.”

 

“Yeah definitely.” He took a risk. “you know, don’t you?”

 

She smiled. “Yes, Robert’s told me everything. Val forced him into it but I’ll keep quiet about it. I don’t think Chas and Cain will take the news well so it might be best to leave it as long as possible.”

 

“You don’t seem shocked.”

 

“Oh believe me, I was shocked but to be honest nothing about Robert surprises me these days but he assures me, very convincingly in fact, that you are the love of his life. So I’ll willing to see how it goes. You deserve to be happy, Aaron and you’re a lovely lad.” She offered her support, making him blush in embarrassment.

 

“Thanks, Diane. It means a lot. I love him a lot.”

 

“He said the same so maybe you two can make a go of it.” She hugged him.

 

 

 

Lawrence was sitting with Chrissie at the Woolpack when Val arrived. She shuffled up to him.

 

“Hello! It’s me again. I’m not disturbing anything am I?” She asked in her sickly sweet voice.

 

“Of course not! Val, would you like a drink?”

 

“Yes that would be absolutely lovely, pet. How about a G&T?”

 

Chrissie got up. “I’ll go… “

 

“So are you staying another night?” Val asked.

 

“Yes, I was just about to see you about that. Since Robert has abandoned my daughter, we’ve decided to stay away for a bit longer. There’ll be painful memories in our house so what a better way to make a new start. This village is very nice and the people seem very friendly.”

 

“Well, mostly there are. I mean there’s some people you should steer clear of, but mostly we’re a friendly bunch.”

 

“Good, anyway! Would it be ok to stay until Friday so we can make sure we’re getting Home Farm although between you and me, I’ve heard there’s been no other interest so we should be able to knock them down to under the £1 million mark.”

 

Val giggled. “You make £1million sound like it’s not much money.”

 

“It’s not to me.” He bragged, the half bottle of wine obviously lowering his barriers.

 

“So how much is Home Farm worth?” She whispered in his ear.

 

“We’re offering £875,000 for a quick sale.” Lawrence admitted. “It’s worth so much more but the current vendors are keen to get rid of it.”

 

“I don’t blame them. It’s cursed. Everyone who’s ever lived there has had their lives torn apart, people have died, marriages have broken up.” Val tried another tact.

 

“Well I don’t believe in such things so we won’t be put off.”

 

Val downed her G&T before excusing herself to talk to Aaron at the bar. “Tell Robert, it’s

 

£875,000. In fact, if I was you, I would just tell him to come here. We could have some fireworks then.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I’m heading to dinner with Diane, Vic and him now so I’ll let him know. Thank you for your support, Val.”

 

Diane was chatting to Chas at the bar. “Is Aaron becoming a Sugden now?”

 

“No, I think Victoria just wants to thank him for fixing that tap. It could’ve caused a lot of damage.”

 

“Have a nice night, love.” Chas kissed Aaron, totally embarrassing him in front of the pub.

 

“I will. I may just stay over.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were staying over with that fella you picked up on the

 

side of the road. You don’t need to lie, I don’t mind if it’s getting serious.” His mum commented.

 

“Ok I said I might meet up with him later.” He tried to get his mum off his back.

 

“I can’t wait to meet him. What’s his name?”

 

“I’ll tell you later.” He headed out of the door before his mum could ask him any more questions.

 

Robert was in the kitchen when Diane and Aaron arrived and without thinking Aaron wandered over and crept his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

“No, I think it’s all under control. Vic’s just popped over to the shop to get some dessert. Are you going to stay over?” He kissed Aaron.

 

Diane cleared her throat before entering the kitchen. “I’m sorry boys. I was just going to ask if I could set the table.”

 

“Yeah that would be great as I’m not sure where everything is. You probably have a better idea than me.” Robert smiled.

 

Robert grabbed a can of beer out of the fridge for Aaron and a glass of wine for Diane. He could see he was preoccupied when he handed it over. “I was just thinking, Rob. How would you feel about my mum finding out about us? I hate lying to her about some pretend boyfriend and to be honest I don’t know why I should.”

 

“I’m fine with it. Why don’t you pop over to the pub after dinner and see if she wants to come around for a drink.”

 

The meal went well, the conversation flowed and Diane could see how happy Robert and Aaron were. How Chas would react would be interesting. Aaron headed back with Diane so she could take over for the last hour so his mum could come for a drink.

 

“Mum, can I see you for a few minutes?” Aaron asked nervously. “You know you wanted to meet my new man. Well he’s at Vic’s now and I want you to meet him. Diane’s come back to cover for an hour so why don’t you come over for a drink?”

 

Chas looked at Diane in confusion. “Have you met him?” She asked her friend. “Yeah he’s lovely. I would definitely approve.”

 

Chas grabbed her coat and they took the short walk over the road to Vic’s house. She pulled him to a stop. “Aaron, give me a few details. Where did you meet him? What’s his name?”

 

“We met at that convention a few weeks back and his name is Rob.” “Oh, I see. Is he really nice?”

 

“Well, I obviously think he is and he’s planning on moving back to the village to be with me. I don’t think you liked him that much before but he’s changed.”

 

She pulled him back. “Right I’m very confused now! I know him.”

 

“Yeah you do and please don’t tell anyone else he’s here. Lawrence and Chrissie will be gunning for him.”

 

The look of realisation on her face was a classic. “Please don’t tell me Rob is actually Robert Sugden.”

 

“Yeah that’s him.”

 

“He’s not gay, Aaron. I’m not sure why he’s leading you on but he’s definitely a womaniser.”

 

“Well maybe he was but he left years ago so quite a few things have happened since then. Be nice to him!” He ordered as they walked in the door to find Vic sitting with her brother.

 

Robert got up. “Chas, nice to see you.” He put out his hand for her to take but she didn’t. “Right a word out back, if you don’t mind.” She stated.

 

He indicated to Aaron that he would humour her, following her outside the back door into the darkness of the garden. “Ok I want to know why you’re with my son?”

 

“Because I love him and he loves me.”

 

“But what’s in it for you!” She snarled back.

 

“I’ve just told you… I love him.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

Robert shook his head. “That’s up to you, Chas. He knows how I feel and I know how he feels. Without being rude, your opinion doesn’t matter. I’m moving back here to be with him and there’s not much you can do to stop it. I would like us to get on but if we don’t, well that’s not going to change anything.”

 

“I’ve never liked you, Robert. But I know he’s fallen for you so I won’t interfere but just so you know, you hurt him and the Dingles will make you pay.”

 

He smiled. “I get it, Chas. Please give me a chance to prove myself. Don’t write me off just yet.” “So where are you planning on living?” She asked.

 

“I’m bidding on Home Farm in the hope the Whites don’t get their hands on it. I want to set up a corporate retreat. I wouldn’t be living in Home Farm but there’s a nice little cottage on the grounds.”

 

“So is Aaron going to be living with you?”

 

“That’s up to him. I’d like to think he would but it’s still early days so I’m not going to pressure him. I know he’s had a traumatic time in the past few years with Jackson and stuff, so the last thing I want to do is hurt him.”

 

Chas was taken aback by his sincerity. She decided to give him a chance to prove himself. “Ok, you’ve got one chance not to mess up.” She extended her hand, which he gladly took.

 

 

 

Robert couldn’t help but feel uneasy over the next few days especially when he managed to sneak over to the Woolpack to spend the night with Aaron. Aaron had taken off early after Cain asked him to pick up a breakdown. He was left with Chas in the back room.

 

Eventually, he snapped although not in a nasty way. “How am I doing? I can’t help but feel as though I watched every second I’m here.”

 

“Well that’s because you are.” Chas smirked as she held her hands up. “Ok… Ok. I hate to say this but I’m impressed. I can see you care about Aaron and not only when you’re snogging his face off. It’s the way you are with him. I can’t believe I’m singing your praises and if you tell him, I’ll deny everything.”

 

“Thanks for that, Chas. It means a lot coming from you and I do love him. I just can’t wait until tomorrow so I can go out. I feel like a caged animal.”

 

“You’d better head back to Vic’s before you’re seen.” Chas suggested, just as Paddy walked in the door without knocking.

 

Paddy noticed a blond haired man sitting with his back to the door, engrossed in replying to a text message Aaron had just sent him. “Sorry, I’m disturbing something.” He asked when he saw Chas.

 

“No, come in.” Chas said. “You can meet Aaron’s new boyfriend.”

 

Paddy smiled.  “Hello!” He put his hand out waiting for the man to turn around.

 

“Hi Paddy.” He smiled as he revealed his identity.

 

“Robert, what the hell are you doing back?” He exclaimed in complete shock.

 

“I’m hoping to move back so I can be with Aaron.”

 

Paddy laughed nervously. “Yeah right because you’re gay?”

 

“Well not strictly.  I’m sorry to disappoint you, Paddy but I am with Aaron.”

 

“I’m just shocked.” the vet stuttered.  “So you’re planning on moving back?”

 

“Yeah I putting in an offer on Home Farm in the morning, hopefully high enough to see off competition from my ex-fiancée and my vile ex-father in law.”

 

Robert headed upstairs to grab some stuff before going back to his sister’s house.

 

Paddy looked at Chas with concern. “Please tell me you think this is a bad idea. I mean just last week, Aaron was picking up random men on the side of the road.”

 

Chas smiled. “That was Robert. They’ve been together for a few weeks and I think you’ll be surprised. This one’s going to go the distance. I admit I hated the idea but you just need to watch them together, they’re cute and most importantly my boy’s happy so what more can I ask for?”

 

Once back at Vic’s, Robert made some phone calls until Aaron got back at 1pm. “Sorry about being so long. I got another two call outs. Cain likes to keep me busy. So what have you been up to?” He asked as he kissed Robert.

 

“Just been making sure that the investor money is in place for Home Farm. I’ve decided to go with 925 grand just to give us more chance of getting it. I haven’t asked you yet but if we do get it, will you think about moving in with me into the cottage. I’d missed you if you weren’t around.”

 

“You’re getting soppy in your old age.” Aaron joked. “Of course I will. But let’s see what happens tomorrow first.”

 

“By the way I know about Paddy knowing. He texted me this morning to ask if I was happy.” “So what did you tell him?”

 

“I said I was happy to be with you… well at least until a better offer came along.” Aaron joked but quickly backtracked when he noticed Robert’s face dropping in response. “You know I’m only kidding.”

 

“I know you are but I worry you’ll find someone better than me.”

 

“No, I won’t. You mean everything to me so why would I even be looking?”

 

The following morning, Aaron headed over to the B&B after getting a call from Val. “Thanks for coming, pet. I just wanted to let you know that the Whites have put in an offer of 900,000 and are 100% certain they’re going to have no competition whatsoever.”

 

Aaron thanked her and called Robert.

 

At 2pm, an open day was underway at Home Farm with a lot of the village attending to find out more about the new owners. Aaron arrived to find Cain and Moira chatting to Zak and Lisa. Lawrence and Chrissie were swanning around like they already owned it, showing people what their plans would be.

 

Chas joined her brother. “I’m not too keen on these new owners. They really think they’re it.” Cain commented. “Last thing we need is another jumped up family acting like they are Lords of the Manor.”

 

Vic and Diane arrived.

 

Lawrence looked at his watch and walked over to Chrissie. “They said they would be making the announcement at 3pm about us being the new owners. It was really funny, the estate agent seemed to be hinting that there may be a last minute bid. I bet some of the villagers have put some money together to try and buy it. It should be great when we see the look on their faces when we’ve outbid them by miles.”

 

Aaron was on edge, a fact that didn’t go unnoticed. “Aaron, what’s up with you?” Cain asked.

 

“Nothing… everything’s great.” He smiled.

 

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek. “Robert, what the hell are you

 

doing here?” Chrissie shouted as soon as she noticed him walking in the door.

 

“I’m just here for the announcement at 3pm. Isn’t that why we’re all here?” He winked over to Aaron.

 

“Why has Sugden just winked at you?” Cain asked in horror.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Lawrence walked over to him. “You have a right cheek to be here. You treat my daughter badly and now you’re back like nothing has happened. Don’t even bother trying to worm your way back in, it won’t work.”

 

“I don’t want to get back in to your family. My family are here.” He walked over and put his arm around Vic. “They’re all that matters.”

 

Chrissie stormed out of the house closely followed by her father trying to calm her down. “So Sudgen, what are you doing back?” Cain asked in his usual gruff tone. “I’m here for the sale. I put in a bid and I want to see if I’ve been successful.”

 

A few minutes later, Chrissie appeared with the lady from the Estate Agents. Lawrence rubbed his hands. “Let’s get the formalities out of the way and then we can kick Robert into the gutter where he deserves to end up.”

 

The woman looked at her clipboard. “So, let’s put people out of their misery. We’ve had two bids and the new owner of Home Farm is Robert Sugden.”

 

The looks on Lawrence’s and Chrissie’s faces were priceless as they realised they’d been beaten. “How the hell can you afford this place?” She shouted at him. “I think you need to check his finances as there’s no way he could pay more than we offered.”

 

The woman smiled. “I assure you we check all bidder credentials and Mr Sugden is easily in a position to finance this purchase.” Her phone rang so she stepped outside to take it.

 

Lawrence and Chrissie took the opportunity to have it out with Robert but when they turned towards him to do so, they were flabbergasted to see him passionately kissing Aaron in celebration. They weren’t the only ones showing surprise. Cain was just staring at them.

 

“You’re going to pay for this, Robert.  I don’t know what’s going on but you’ll regret it.”

 

Robert pulled away from Aaron. “You do realise you’ve just threatened me in front of about 20 witnesses so if anything was to happen to me, they may suspect you.”

 

Lawrence launched himself towards Robert, but was blocked by Cain who sidestepped to intercept the older man. “No, you don’t. Please leave before I make you. I don’t know what’s going on here but the fact he’s with Aaron is good enough for me.”

 

Chrissie grabbed her dad. “Let’s go!” They both stormed out of the house and out of the village, leaving people with a lot of questions.

 

Cain looked over. “Right lads! Please explain.”

 

Aaron smiled at him. “Not now, Cain. We’ve got plenty of time for that later. We’re going to check out the rest of the house.” He took Robert’s hand as they headed out into the grounds.

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Please [drop by the archive and comment ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852274/comments/new)to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
